Poultry manure, that is chicken and turkey manure, has long been used as a natural fertilizer for lawns, flower beds, and a wide variety of agricultural crops. While poultry manure is quite efficient in stimulating and enhancing the growth of plants and crops, poultry manure has the unique advantage of being environmentally sound and does not carry the environmental risk and drawbacks associated with chemical fertilizers.